In the SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers), as an identifier of an audio visual material (AV material), the UMID (Unique Material Identifier) has been standardized.
Under material management based on the UMID, a global unique UMID is added to each AV material, and the AV material is uniquely identified based on the UMID.
The above AV material is managed as a file in a file system of an OS (Operating System) of a computer, and a file name designating a file path is added. In the file system, for example, access to the file is realized based on a FAT (File Allocation Table) indicating correspondence between file paths and physical addresses on the recording medium recording the file therein.
In the above conventional system, however, for example, when an access request to the AV material designating a UMID arises, a means solving on which file path prescribed by the file system the access of the AV material is based (name solving means) has not been provided.
Due to this, there is the problem that even if the UMID is designated, the address on the recording medium recording the AV material having the UNID therein cannot be specified, so an access request to the AV material cannot be adequately processed.